


[podfic] Mother Knows Best | written by mediaville

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: Nobody knows a boy like his mother. And Chad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mother Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/254897) by mediaville. 



**title:** [Mother Knows Best](http://mediaville.livejournal.com/27855.html)  
**author:** [](http://mediaville.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mediaville.livejournal.com/)**mediaville**  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**rating:** R for language  
**author's summary:** Nobody knows a boy like his mother. And Chad.  
**length:** 23m 45s

[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/j2/%5BCWRPF%20J2%5D%20Mother%20Knows%20Best.mp3)   


right-click and save-as to download:  
[**mp3**](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/j2/%5BCWRPF%20J2%5D%20Mother%20Knows%20Best.mp3) (22.8MB) | [](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/j2/%5BCWRPF%20J2%5D%20Mother%20Knows%20Best.m4b)**audiobook** (19.9MB) 

  
**reader's notes:**  
• Recorded for the [New Beginnings challenge](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%20%232%3A%20new%20beginnings) at [](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/profile)[cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/), as per [fishpatrol](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/)'s request. Well, she urged me to try J2, and apparently she thought my voice (when she heard it IRL!) would work on a humorous piece, and so, easily persuadable, I tried… THANK YOU FOR PUSHING ME TO TRY SOMETHING NEW, FISHIE! <3  
• Music credit: [That Was a Crazy Game of Poker](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvlQgh7aDDA&feature=colike) by OAR  
• Many many heartfelt thanks to [mediaville](http://mediaville.livejournal.com/) for allowing me to record this perfect little masterpiece, but even more so, for all she's contributed to fandom. 


End file.
